


Serius Incursio and a Foot long Krogan

by Simple_Text



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simple_Text/pseuds/Simple_Text
Summary: Pretty much what the title and tags suggestsThis is more so to establish a background for  a character I made and something for me to have fun with. There'll be spelling mistakes and issues with grammar, I stayed up to write this because I'm dumb.Why I do this when I have work to do? I don't know.
Relationships: Original Male Krogan Character(s)/Original Male Turian Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Serius Incursio and a Foot long Krogan

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna stay up reading this like I did writing it? Listen to basically any bad horror podcast ever and trust me... you'll be up laughing your ass off about the guy who died trying to eat a spatula.

Serius was young, not really young though, just young enough to know that he could legally bed someone, given that it was consensual.

"Seri!" a voice barked out from in front of him.

The vibration startled him from previous state of being zoned out. Again, he was looking at the floor of his apartment, and his boyfriend was pissed he hadn't cleaned up. Of course, his boyfriend wouldn't admit it, which was surprising given he was a krogan; a typically aggressive species of the milky-way.

"You'd think an asari mother would raise her child better" he chuckled.

The krogan's blue forehead plating appeared to have a crack forming at the corner of it, raising Serius's concern immediately.

"What the… how did that happen?" Serius stood up and rushed to meet his boyfriend head-on, examining the crack to the best of his abilities.

"Calm down, I'm fine, just an accident with a crate full of smuggled elcor slaves." The krogan made a light grip around his lover's arm as his hand was feeling the crack "it doesn't bleed, or at least it hasn't yet, so you can let go."

"You said a crate full of enslaved elcor did this?" The turian asked as he hesitantly removed his hand from the Krogan's plate.

"Yeah, some damn Batarian guy we were supposed to be looking out for. I'm just glad it wasn't Eris, poor girl can't catch a break, had her shoulder taken out of place last week." The Krogan began to take a more assertive stance, a sign that he was for sure about to describe his awesome tale of defeating a crooked Batarian slaver.

"How about instead we get you undressed so I can polish that suit of yours cleaned for tomorrow."

"You just want to see me naked" the Krogan smirked

"Maybe I do… or maybe I just don't want a person to smell like blood and grime when they get up in the morning and get dressed."

"Alright alright… you've made your point, just give me a sec would you?" The Krogan had begun to strip right in front of the Turian

"Horny bastard, get undressed in the bedroom, I'd hate to have one of my clients running in on you." The turian shoved the Krogan into their bedroom, where he had taken the already missing armor pieces off the ground and thrown them at the Krogan who merely laughed at the idea of a Salarian walking in only to see a nude Krogan and a Turian who was far to overdressed.

"Goddess, did you walk through a swamp? There's stuff all over your armor."

Serius had been spending hour after hour cleaning every hint of grime and dried blood on Krogan's armor. He had decided beside the bathroom would be the best choice to complain to his lover aloud, meanwhile his not-so-dirty-anymore lover was busying himself in the shower, probably half ignoring Serius

"I told you it was a crate full of elcor slaves, of course the result was going to be dirty."

"You never mentioned how it got your front-plate cracked"

"And who says I need to? I think it sounds mysteriously cool- gah!" The Krogan grunted in pain as a loud thunk of him impacting the floor echoed through the apartment.

"Shit! Srux? You alright?" The turian jumped up, sending the armor he was cleaning into the wall beside him. 

The scene was chaotic, the krogan held his hand over the crack whilst he was ass-down in a pool of some soap-like ointments against the tile wall, that was also covered in a soap-like ointment."

"That's… new" he uttered, looking down at his palm that had appeared clean

"What happened?"

"Nothing… must've been hasty with the hot water on the crack or something… didn't think I was sensitive to heat." The Krogan stood back up from where he had fell

"That sounds like a lie"

"Fuck you"

"Don't talk like that Srux, now stand up or you'll put the rest of your clan to shame."

"Brave of you to assume I can still stand" The Krogan looked up at his partner, his clothing soaked with water as he had rushed inside the shower.

The turian eyes widened as he took a moment to consider the Krogan's comment, just before he spoke up again.

"I'm joking" the Krogan rose up on his feet, giving a firm slap to the back of the Turian who had eyeballed him as he got up

Though, how could Serius? This was the man he fell in love with; a four balled, a near foot long cooked Blue plated Krogan, who's scales remarked a note-worthy darkness to them.

"I hope your not objectifying me in that pretty head of yours" the Krogan laughed pointing his index at the Turians face, who blushed… well would blush if he was a human. The Krogan could try to flirt him into it, but wasting time wasn't exactly a thing for him: "Now I could sit here and go on about how wet you've gotten and how you should take a shower with me given your current state, but instead… how does stripping and turning your back to me sound?"

The Turian laughed "First of all, I like your personality more than your quads, second of all, that was two times more romantic than our first night together so I don't know what you mean, and finally? Well, so long as you don't hold back, you wimp." With this the Krogan growled and easily tore off the Turian's clothes.

It was slow at first, Serius pinned against the wall, Srex's cock standing at full length ready to go in like the first ship getting out of the system.

"Just promise you don't hold back that moaning of yours like last time, I love it when you sound like an asari bit-"

"I'd rather sound like my biological parents than my adoptive ones, now shut up and go in you pussy" The Turian's bold words aggravated Srux, causing him to do an equally bold touch of the prostate with his dick.

"OH FUCK!" The Turian screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt his insides get filled with a warm rod.

"Not like it's the first time… but I get it, a pussy like me doesn't always push the limits does he?" The Krogan mocked the Turian's attitude with a loud slap of his Quads against the back end of the Turian, he was all the way in.

To say it hurt would be like saying that your grandmother was murdered on the same day your pet died because your sister shot it with a phalanx was just a bad-day.

Instead, Serius had the joy of knowing how a foot long cock in your stomach felt like, and lucky for him, his boyfriend knew where to stop before he actually hurt the Turian.

The ravaging on the other hand was always a bit testy, though he had gotten better over time, Srux still managed to get the Turian to grunt in actual physical hurt with a hefty slam of his cock.

But pain was pain, and so long as Serius didn't end up dead or with a crippling injury, they should be fine.

They had changed positions eventually, with Serius being held up against the wall, his face meeting his lover's.

"You look so small this way." Srux laughed at his boyfriends fragile position, his dick was half-way in but still a half-way to go before it was on with the pounding.

"How about you just shut up?" The Turian still equipped that sharp tongue of his, ready to stab Srux's face like he had asked bread from a drug dealer.

His cock went in and out in fast motions, each one causing the Turian and Krogan to both to express vocally their pleasure. Serius had tripled his normal vocal pitch in favour of a high 'ah' everytime the Krogan was in him fully.

With a firm hand against the wall, The Krogan took the other and had begun feeling up and down the Turian's carapace.

"I-I- oh shit Sruxie… why don't we do this more often?"

"Because of this" The Krogan had slowed down at the Turian's comment, the tip of his penis being the only thing remaining in the Turian's anus

Serius, suddenly realizing his predicament paused immediately, his eyes meeting the Krogan's

"Dont you dare"

"Why're you so afraid? We already did it once"

"We already talked about this, we don't know how I might react to your semen."

"The doc said there was a good chance that all it would do is filter out of you like the protein food does."

"Even then, I'm not sure if this is the same."

"Just relax, you'll be fine"

Serius had put off this moment thirty times before, and his boyfriend confronting him about it every single time annoyed him, but he could get it… with a sigh he gave the Turian equivalent of a kiss to the Krogan's plate and whispered softly

"Just this once, and if it goes wrong, we don't do it again." With that Srux had a huge smile on his face.

Spreading his legs even further apart, Srux breathed in deeply before readying his continuation in this rapid assault of Serius's ass.

"Ah shit! It's happening, I'm close!" Srux was shouting at this point, as the sound of his quads making the loud slapping sounds they made were like slapping a puddle of mayonnaise and cymbals.

"I- damn, I'm nearing t-too it's almost like this was scrip-ip-ted in order to make an e-eh-motional effect of total unity amon-mong lovers"

"Shut the fuck up" The Krogan laughed as his partner's stutters voice was clouded by moans and grunts

Back and forth, every swing of the pendulum was like a dance, but as all dances, they end.

And with one deep penetration that nearly sent Serius to the moon, he felt his insides practically inflate with semen.

"F-FUCK!" The Turian's own cock shot streams into the air, leaving the wall in a state of… stickiness.

The Krogan was a sight to see, with the untrained eye they were brutes, with the eyes of a pervert… they were machines ready for treading. 

Pulling out proved a hard task compared to going in, the semen had pooled up practically, causing a stream of it to pour out when he had finally released his cock from the cavern that was Serius's anus.

"So?" The Krogan asked in between breaths

"Once again, we should do this more often, secondly I'm glad I'm not dead yet."

The two remained embraced for the next hour or so, as it headed into midnight

"You got work tomorrow?" Serius asked 

"I can take a vacation day, it's not like C-sec is gonna fall apart without me." Srux answered

"Mind helping me clean the apartment tomorrow?" Serius looked over to his partner who, lying on the bed face up made the best expression of sudden regret he had seen.

"I'm an old war-vet, so I should probably go help those kids in C-sec anyways, don't want that Salarian Nells getting his hands twisted trying to take the position of wielding the heavy guns."

"You're just bullshiting, come on…"

"I mean, they're really young too! That Eris girl needs help with training anyways."

"I'll let you fuck me senseless when we're done."

"Why do you have to make me choose these difficult choices?"

"Fine, I'll let you use the straps too."

"Alright… you're making a really good deal."

The Krogan felt the Turian cling on to his body, the two's contact was the only thing in the world that mattered right then and there… that and Srux's crack, speaking of…

"And you're seeing the doc tomorrow, sorry not sorry"

"Hey! You ass! That wasn't the deal!" The Krogan shifted looking at the Turian who was fake sleeping incredulously. "Hey!" The Krogan shouted before groaning "You're such a dick."

Slowly afterwards, Serius drifted into sleep…

As tomorrow felt like it would never come…

...at 7 in the morning because they stood up past three

"Fuck"

"Just say you got shot or some shit and are in the hospital."

"I got it I got it…"

**Author's Note:**

> I would reccomend harsh but concisive criticism, I don't want "Is bad story," I want "This is bad because reason [x] and [y] and you should do [a] and [b] to fix it."
> 
> Or you can just say other stuff... I'm not your mom.


End file.
